Discovering your Kind
by EmpotheGreat
Summary: My first fanfic on here. Don't hate please.


Sorry if this sucks. My first lemon fanfic. No lemons in this chapter though! Sorry X3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Meeting my kind.

My name is Donavon Parker Ford. And I have only blue hair and blue eyes. I am male and 21. I am very tall and handsome, I have "chizled" features and I have many girls chasing after me. I am not interested though. I am one of few people who enjoy Pokephillia. Or so I thought. I live in small town Twinleaf in the Sinnoh Region. My partner Pokemon is Empo, my Empoleon. I'm bad at naming. I know. Where I came from, New Bark town, Pokephillia was elligal. Here it isn't, just extremely fround upon. My Pokemon team consits of Empo, Agrona my Blissey, Zilla the Tyranitar, Sally the Flareon, Cynthia the Milotic, and Pride the Umbreon. Empo, Agrona, Sally, and Cynthia are all girls. Zilla and Pride are boys. I actually like females better then male Pokemon, in case one day Pokephillia becomes legal. Anyways. I should stop talking, I need to get ready for school. It's my first day. Institute of Pokemon. Don't ask me who came up with the unoriginal name. It's a college.

I put on my underwear and pants, and took a deep breath, nervous about my first day. I leave home for a couple years and stay at the school. It a pretty big school, Imagine it like this. A big plateu with the classrooms and offices in the middle, in the shape of a circle, in a perfect line around there is many different types of climates. for all types of Pokemon. Even the newly dicovered fairy-type. And seperated on the sides of the land are the dorms. Lots. Girls are on the southern side and boys on the northern side. And around that huge walls that make a circle. Yes. It's in the shape of a Pokeball. Anyways I finish getting dresed and start packing. When I finish packing I run downstairs with my luggage to see my mom on the couch crying

"Come on mom please don't. It won't be forever. I sit next to her to comfort her.

"I..I know...It's just so sad Donavon. My little boy is all grown up...It seems like yesterday you were playing in the mud..." My mom continued to sob

"I know mom. But you knew this was happening one day. Please understand. You know I love you right?" I hugged her to comfort her

She handed me a Pokeball. "Take this please sweetie...It's my Froslass...I already talked to her and she's going to help watch you and protect you."

I smiled "Thanks mom. I should probably get going." I grabbed the ball and hugged her one more time, and ran out the door crying slightly.

"I love you Donavon..." She said as she hugged a throw pillow.

I got to the bus and rushed aboard, and waited until we got to the institute.

When we arrived at the institute I got off the bus, and looked around to get my bearing. The place was much bigger then I thought! It had to be at least 40 miles long on all sides. I saw a high-speed rail station with a cool looking aero-dynamic train on the tracks. I got aboad and before long it started to speed towards the center of the school.

After orientation and all of that, I got on another train that went northward, the boy's dorms. When I got there I found my dorm and noticed I was sharing a room with two other people, there was a bunk bed across from one single bed. I got here first so the single is mine. Oh yeah. Probably should have mentioned, the room was huge! Two bathrooms, a kitchen, and the main room with the beds and a flat-screen tv. I started to put my things away while a guy walked in with CRAZY hair. He looking almost mental, one or two rips in his clothing, the crazy hair that sticks up everywhere, and a strange look glued on his face.

"Hiiiii." The guy waved at me.

"Uuum, hi. I'm Donavon."

"Nice to meet ya chap! I'm Brian!" He throw his bag at me, then picked it up, and threw it on the top bunk. "Who's the last guy?

"Uuum. I dunno." I put a couple of my Pokephilla magazines in a personal safe that was under my bed, top realizing Brian saw.

"Nice! Pokephilla adict to? Have you ever done anything to your Pokemon? Pretty awesome experience bro." He laughed like a maniac.

"Huh? What? Uuuh...N-No. I haven't I have 4 female Pokemon but no. Just scared of society I guess."

"Pffft. Don't worry about society! It's legal in Sinnoh. Just fround upon in most places." He laughed again.

"Um, well. I dunno."

"Well one day try it! You won't regret it bro."

A third man came in. He had black spikey hair and blonde streaks. He has a tattoo on his face and wore a blue jacket, black t-shirt, and baggy jeans.

"Hey. My name is Drake. I take it your my roomates?" He looked at Brian and grinned. "Nice Brian! We got the same room!

"Hells ya Drake!" They high fived.

I had a confused look on my face. "My name is Donavon. I just got here from Twinleaf.

"Sweet. I'll call ya Don."

"Hey Drake! Donavon is a Pokephilliac!

"God damn it." I face palmed.

"Cool. We all have something in common." Drake grinned.

"I'm going to bed." I jumped onto my bed and slid my luggage under the bed, and kept my clothes on, slowly falling asleep.

"Sweet Drake! Donavon is asleep! Now we can-" The rest was ablur to me. But I'm sure they were doing something dirty and involving Pokemon The next day should be interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry that there was no lemons in this one. But there is sure to be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone and make sure to review. If you love Pokemon then check out my Youtube channel Empo Gaming where I post a variety of Let's plays. Including an Emerald Nuzlocke.  
Here is the link: channel/UC7z1tKoQz4QVvRY8xK50_1g


End file.
